


不是我说，真人比镜头前甜一百倍（2）-乳制品首席研究员

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 3





	不是我说，真人比镜头前甜一百倍（2）-乳制品首席研究员

不是我说，真人比镜头前甜一百倍（2）-乳制品首席研究员

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)  


#  [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)

天将降

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/prm4323)
  * [归档](https://prm4323.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://prm4323.lofter.com/rss)

[30](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8d681b)

[01](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8d681b)

##  [不是我说，真人比镜头前甜一百倍（2）](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8d681b)

又是鸡飞狗跳的一天......

宿舍灵异事件始末......

  


\---------------------------------------

  


  


52L

在现场。我证明是真的

53L

不在现场，我也证明是真的！

54L 夜空中最亮的星

乐乐喝冰阔落吗？我顺手给你一买~

55L 行8你们说是奶团子就是奶团子

不喝。

乐乐只喝果汁和牛奶！（你不是知道的嘛！生气！

56L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

星星你变了......乐乐不喝哥哥喝，去吧给哥买个冰阔落~

啊说到星星，最近有个事也不得不吐槽

星星之前恶作剧，在rj睡着的时候偷偷进到他房间，把rj习惯性放在床边的水杯弄到下铺去了，rj吓死。一直以为宿舍闹鬼，星星三个月后才告白真相。rj比较宠弟弟，jn就吃醋啊，反正在公司论坛都不知道讲了这个事讲了几回了。

真是拜托好不好，人家rj本人都不care了呢！

57L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

补充一下，rj那房间是上下铺。

58L

只有我一个人关心，为什么星星可以进rj宿舍么？

59L

你不是一个人。

60L

你不是，一个，人

61L 夜空中最亮的星

嚯！然后jn哥昨天大半夜还不是进rj哥宿舍用相同的把戏把他正在充电的手机也放到床底正中央了么？！还企图陷害栽赃我！

星星委屈！星星不说！

62L

到底有没有人回答，为什么一个二个都能进rj房间啊！来去自如的！

我可苦恼死了！在线等！

63L

楼上的，你不是，一个，人

64L

星星，你已经说了。大家已经知道小情侣的恶作剧把戏了

65L 是我东北糕扛不动刀了还是你飘了！

MOOOOOOO！李诺你给我等着！

这是什么鬼帖！罗娜你给我等着！

下班你们都别走！

66L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝

67L

来晚了，请问我是直接笑吗？

68L

不星！要先焚香沐浴，然后去隔壁b站把神仙谈恋爱的vlog看完，再过来笑

69L 年糕的诱惑

朴星你今晚最好不要回宿舍。

我只说一句话，不是我，真tm不是我！

@是我东北糕扛不动刀了还是你飘了！ 糕糕你信我啊啊啊啊！

70L

我不星了，流程太长，我还是直接笑吧！

71L

我已经大致知道了这个贴里神仙小哥的名讳

以下是整理

rj就是年糕（昂好可爱的名字，一听就好适合真人小哥

jn就是李诺

lz是罗娜（尔多）XD

还有两个小朋友乐乐和星星

72L

还有游戏小哥楷灿

73L

吼吼，脐带一下还有谁！

74L 行8你们说是奶团子就是奶团子

哥哥们太不像话啦！把房间搞这么乱，一会儿又给宿舍阿姨骂了！

对了，我们部门住一起，房间不同。以前糕哥和诺哥一个宿舍的。(嘻嘻

但是现在糕哥自己住一个房间

75L 休假中...游戏中...

既然我游戏也玩不了，我就来直播一下吧......

那个糕刚打电话给我问我怎么惩罚李诺，哈哈，我想想

76L 年糕的诱惑

靠黑熊！你别凑热闹了！你先让糕糕开门！@休假中...游戏中...

望天...真不是我啊...~~~~(>_<)~~~~

77L

哈哈哈感情游戏小哥和糕糕是搜美啊！哇哦看不粗来！

78L

糕糕和诺诺是一对

糕糕和熊熊是搜美

糕糕和星星是哥哥宠弟弟

79L

糕糕 and 诺诺 Sitting in the Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G！

80L

哇哦！诺诺你快把门撞开，强吻糕糕！

81L

不说话，就是上！

82L 

是兄弟，就来吻我！

83L

这是你没有见过的船新版本

84L 休假中...游戏中...

@年糕的诱惑 大兄dei，你这语气不对啊。谁知道到底是不是你啦

85L 夜空中最亮的星

楷灿哥，治他！我站你这边，谁让他老是凶我！

86L

哈哈哈哈哈哈这什么xxj戏码，我枯了

87L

星星你太皮了，小心掉皮

88L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

这个楼已经歪到没救。请问还有人记得一楼开贴吐槽烦恼的娜娜吗？

89L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

我还有继续更新的必要吗？

90L [楼主]我就静静地看他们装不甜

我是不是已经失去你们了？

91L

完了，娜娜发问三连！

92L

这个楼发展得太过神速，前面的锤还没锤好，新锤又把正主锤出来了，精彩精彩！

93L 年糕的诱惑

@是我东北糕扛不动刀了还是你飘了！ 糕糕你别不理我啊！哭哭！

@夜空中最亮的星 你别给我搞事！快点承认错误！

94L 

这个连续剧叫啥，还挺好看的

95L

回家的诱惑！

96L

糕糕房间的诱惑！

97L 年糕的诱惑

我就说一句！糕糕的房间没有多的空间让别人可以进去！

98L

完了，我真的好好奇到底是谁！

99L

快点解密啊！那有没有可能是别人啊，（比如大家都不提，但是我怀疑是楼主

100L是我东北糕扛不动刀了还是你飘了！

朴星，如果是你，你就等着三个月后天台见吧！

如果谁都不是，不知道是谁，我就搬出宿舍了！

101L

糕，你快点发布悬赏令！

  


102L

是谁为爱走钢索？

  


  


-TBC-

  


我可能,,,打算把这个当做日常糖的不定期更新了。。

如果正主发新糖有新梗了，就更一更，你萌jio得呢？

要是久未发糖，就把以前的旧糖写一写之类的，大噶jio得好么？

  


  
[● 诺俊](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/%E8%AF%BA%E4%BF%8A)[● nct王道](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/nct%E7%8E%8B%E9%81%93)[● 星辰](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/%E6%98%9F%E8%BE%B0)[● nct dream](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/nct%C2%A0dream)  


  
[评论(12)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8d681b)  
[热度(235)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8d681b)

  


### 评论(12)

### 热度(235)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://prm4323.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://jianluoyu.lofter.com/) [简洛予](https://jianluoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://luonadelilian.lofter.com/) [罗娜的莉莉安.](https://luonadelilian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://minko288.lofter.com/) [Fresta](https://minko288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://biyikexinxinsongjini.lofter.com/) [比一颗心心送给你](https://biyikexinxinsongjini.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://snapshot728.lofter.com/) [MOMOKA : )](https://snapshot728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://ifyou255.lofter.com/) [呜哈哈哈](https://ifyou255.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tangguosuga.lofter.com/) [糖果suga](https://tangguosuga.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://xizaosheyu.lofter.com/) [(ง •̀_•́)ง](https://xizaosheyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://bigvxxx.lofter.com/) [肥头油肠小鱼花](https://bigvxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ivy21996.lofter.com/) [Ivy~](https://ivy21996.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://bbhlz0506.lofter.com/) [BBHLZ0506](https://bbhlz0506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://realvibekillerj.lofter.com/) [_落日逃亡](https://realvibekillerj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://realvibekillerj.lofter.com/) [_落日逃亡](https://realvibekillerj.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://elle0917.lofter.com/) [Elle🎈](https://elle0917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://gutongsheng.lofter.com/) [我的肤色是楷灿色](https://gutongsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://frances058.lofter.com/) [甜琳奶盖](https://frances058.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://swyf9.lofter.com/) [Blossom_reeze](https://swyf9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://zzz42994.lofter.com/) [ZZZ](https://zzz42994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://shootingstar999.lofter.com/) [HaNa](https://shootingstar999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/) [Stlifas](https://xuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://aizhuogengdexianyudawang.lofter.com/) [昀妈俊妈都是我](https://aizhuogengdexianyudawang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yongren045.lofter.com/) [城南花已开.](https://yongren045.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://imagine0901.lofter.com/) [橙臻](https://imagine0901.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) [小阴险](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://weihaosan135.lofter.com/) [尾号三](https://weihaosan135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://pangdadepandas.lofter.com/) [胖达的pandas](https://pangdadepandas.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhimatangyuanhenxian.lofter.com/) [芝麻汤圆很咸](https://zhimatangyuanhenxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://tingtingyuli527.lofter.com/) [婷婷羽礼](https://tingtingyuli527.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://pinkydeangang.lofter.com/) [天降即是正义](https://pinkydeangang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://pinkydeangang.lofter.com/) [天降即是正义](https://pinkydeangang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://ningmengxinshaonu.lofter.com/) [NCT的小年糕](https://ningmengxinshaonu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://jianluoyu.lofter.com/) [简洛予](https://jianluoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://luciadu.lofter.com/) [Lucia.Du](https://luciadu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lemongoo.lofter.com/) [专业咕咕咕](https://lemongoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://jinghuashuiyue313.lofter.com/) [镜花水月](https://jinghuashuiyue313.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://minnilee.lofter.com/) [曺先生的pi敏-waitLSM](https://minnilee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://guaguamo.lofter.com/) [蘑菇牛肉炖汤](https://guaguamo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://quan12260116.lofter.com/) [圈_](https://quan12260116.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://pinky.lofter.com/) [yllejhcaep](https://pinky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ziluolan545.lofter.com/) [nra](https://ziluolan545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://miona161.lofter.com/) [Miona](https://miona161.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://carolinexl572.lofter.com/) [Caroline.xl](https://carolinexl572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://huaman14.lofter.com/) [放生生先生](https://huaman14.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://zuoheo.lofter.com/) [_佐菏_o](https://zuoheo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://zuoheo.lofter.com/) [_佐菏_o](https://zuoheo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://7d811.lofter.com/) [mydream7D](https://7d811.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://7d811.lofter.com/) [mydream7D](https://7d811.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://kimtatanim.lofter.com/) [KIMtatanim](https://kimtatanim.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多

[ 上一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12dd075d9)

[ 下一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8c0476)

  
© [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp乳制品首席研究员'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
